Bear and Prongs
by MorganWinchester
Summary: Marya Bardakçi is a Hogwarts student at the start of the First Wizarding War. She, along with the Marauders, start on their path to discover magic and fight for what they believe in.
1. Diagon Alley

Okay, so I've been working on this fic for a while. It's a Marauders Era Harry Potter fanfiction with a oc who grew up with James Potter. I'll just post the first chapter for now, leave a comment and let me know what you think. I had to make up a lot of names to write the story and fill in details that where I couldn't find info in the books or online so bare with me.

Marya woke up early on the morning of August 28th of 1971, extremely excited. She wasted no time in dressing and waking up her mother and father. They were to travel to Diagon Alley to buy Marya's new school things. It would be her first year at Hogwarts. she was excited to go after all of her brothers had gone. She would be there with two of the three, as the oldest—Berk—had just finished his studies at school the year before and was working as a Dragonologist in Romania.

But as of now, Berk was at home, waiting to hear from the Lead Dragonologist, who was currently on a much needed holiday in the Tropics after a rather harsh encounter with a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Marya ate breakfast, speaking in rapid Quidditch jargon, with her brother Ruslan, who was going to start his fourth year at Hogwarts and was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were discussing last nights' match in Exmoor, Holyhead Harpies versus Kenmare Kestrels. The Harpies had won, narrowly. When their mother came downstairs, she joined them, still extremely joyous from Holyhead's win. Zhanna Variennikova, their mother, was the Harpies' Director and before that, a chaser for the team. The result of being a famous Quidditch player was that Marya's mother never changed her name when she married Marya's father.

"Those last few saves make by Palladecki! Unbelievable!" proclaimed Ruslan.

"We would have been finished if she hadn't though!" Marya said in return, "I mean can you imagine if we caught the Snitch and _still_ lost?"

Their mother merely laughed and smiled with every point they brought up in their conversation.

Marya's other brother, the middle one, Kadri, was going over an article in _The Daily Prophet_ about a recent arrest made by the Auror office, Kadri was beginning his sixth year at Hogwarts, and being very successful in his O.W. L's, had began to consider following their father into the Auror career path. Their father, Demir Bardakçi, was currently the Deputy Head of the Auror office, as well as a very skilled wizard.

Berk on the other hand, was reviewing some notes in his journal, and from what Marya could see was slowly adding notes around what looked like a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Berk, what dragons have you worked with so far?" Marya asked him eagerly.

Berk looked up at his little sister, and smiled, shifting his chair over to her. He flipped back through the first few pages of his journal, "So they start us off with babies of the tamer breeds, like Welsh Greens and the Swedish Short-Snout, Dale DiAngelo, and I studied them as they grew into matured adults. I think we are going to start with Norwegian Ridgebacks, Hebridean Blacks, and Antipodean Opaleyes soon."

"Which one's your favourite? Marya asked, having a deep affinity for the look of the Romanian Longhorn herself.

"Truthfully, I really loved watching the Welsh Greens, simple as they are beautiful, and besides, we've seen them all the time growing up here." Berk ran his hand through his dark hair and gave his sister his bright smile with a sparkle in his green eyes, that contrast surprisingly well with his olive skin. Although it was awkward when other girls in their neighbourhood, whether they were wizard or muggle, asked her if she thought her brother was handsome, Marya did actually agree, her oldest brother did have certain features that one might find _attractive_. But the thought made the eleven-year-old shudder.

…

"Um, mama, what time should we go to the Potters?" Marya asked as Berk magically cleared the plates. The Potters lived just down the road from the Bardakçis; their son had been friends with Marya for quite sometime, they did quite a lot together and were the same age, although he was roughly two months older than Marya, but they would be in the same year at Hogwarts, and hopefully they'd be in the same house.

"As soon as we're done cleaning up breakfast we'll walk over there, Kotik." Kotik, the Russian word for kitten was her mother's affectionate nickname for Marya.

After a half and hour had past, Marya and her three brothers walked, well Marya ran, down the road with their parents behind them. Marya flicked her two long dirty blonde braids behind her shoulders and knocked on the Potter's front door. It was a boy who answered. This boy had jet black hair that always stuck up in the back, with hazel eyes and pale skin. This boy was James Potter. James was an only child, and loved every bit of it. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were older than Mr. and Mrs. Bardakçi, but were extremely kind never the less. They were dressed in cloaks in their family room, they were going to apparate, or the adults were going to apparate, with the children going to be side-along apparating. Mrs. Potter was going to take James. Ruslan was going with Mrs. Bardakçi and Kadri with Mr. Bardakçi, and Marya was going with Berk. They appeared in Diagon Alley, right by Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Although, James and Marya didn't care so much as to going into the bank, it was something they'd both seen hundreds of time before.

"Kadri, can you wait here with the two of them, I doubt they need two trouble makers in the bank." Mrs. Bardakçi asked her second oldest.

"No problem, mama." Kadri smiled, but turned to the two eleven year olds, "Or, at least I hope there won't be a problem."

The adults, as well as Berk and Ruslan, followed one of the Goblins down to their vaults.

James, Kadri and Marya talked about school for a long time. James and Marya having listened to all of Marya's brothers talk about school and classes, and of course the inter-house Quidditch Cup.

Once the adults had come back from their bank vaults, the Bardakçis and the Potters walked down the alley first to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a squat witch dressed in mauve, she confirmed that Marya and James needed Hogwarts robes and had them both step up in front of the two mirrors in the back and took their measurements. The two stood smiling as they put on their robes for the first time, they fit perfectly, and Madam Malkin proceeded to box them up, the kids took their boxes out of the shop and looked over their school lists, they still needed wands, their course books, a telescope, a cauldron, a set of phials and a set of scales. They bought their cauldrons from Potage's Cauldron Shop, their phials from Slug and Jigger's Apothecary, their telescopes and scales from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, they still needed their wands and books.

They headed to Ollivander's next, James and Marya were both nervous to say the least. Marya's brothers had each come out of Ollivander's with all sorts of stories, Berk was told about the benefits of each type of core in an Ollivander wand. Kadri was told about all sorts of wizards that and the wands they had. To the two eleven year olds, it seemed as though Garrick Ollivander remembered ever wand he'd ever sold. Ruslan attempted to find out what kind of wand Albus Dumbledore had, with no real answer, but left with a strange look in Ollivander's eye. Mr. Ollivander was standing in front of the desk, going over some numbers in the book in front of him.

Looking up at the two, who were in the shop alone, their parents and siblings went to get books and look at broomsticks, he said to Marya, "Ah, I believe you are the conclusion of the Bardakçi children? I remember when your brothers and parents came in here for their own wands. Come," he beckoned her forwards. Marya was first. "Your father's wand was Aspen I believe, 14 inches, unicorn hair core. I wonder if a similar wand would suit you, your brother Kadri has a wand of the same material, useful for duelling. He handed a wand to her, "Give it a wave!" he said.

Marya waved the wand and shattered a glass on a table. Mr. Ollivander quickly took the wand back. Marya was still terrified of the fact she'd destroyed something. But Mr. Ollivander seemed used to it and continued. "Berk's wand was one of my favourites. 12 inches, Chestnut with a Dragon-heartstring core. Chestnut is quite valuable for the taming of Magical beasts, as well as being suitable for duelling, should you find the need or desire." He pulled a wand out of a box. "12 ¼ inches, Chestnut, Phoenix-feather core. Give this a try."

When Marya grasped the wand, it vibrated and then settled in her hand. Marya smiled at Mr. Ollivander and then James. When James took his turn, Mr. Ollivander finally found him a wand after one broken ink bottle, one shelf of wands de-shelved, and one cracked window. The wand in James' hand was eleven inches and made of Mahogany with a unicorn hair core.

Marya and her brother's headed down the street to buy Marya an owl, as a start of term present. She had forgotten that each of her brothers had gotten owls in their first years too. They opened the door the Eeylop's Owl Emporium, where their eyes were set on at least a hundred owls of various breeds.

"What kind of owl do you want, Mars?" Berk asked her. Marya hadn't really thought about it. Berk had gotten a snowy owl which he called Burya, the Russian word for storm.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"You should get a Barn Owl, Marya." Kadri said, "I think one would suit you."

"D'you think?" they walked down to a small section of barn owls. On the top of a large shelf, there was a large barn owl with a large, white, heart-shaped face. When Marya looked up at it, it looked down at her.

She held her arm out and the owl flew to her.

Marya smiled, nodding, "This one."

After Berk had paid 10 galleons for Marya's owl, the four walked back up the alley to Florean Fortescue's and joined their parents. James and his parents joined them shortly after, James was carrying a wicker basket cage from Magical Menagerie.

"What did you get?" Marya asked him.

"A kitten." James smiled. James had always loved cats. He opened the basket and pulled out a small, black kitten with yellow eyes. It was extremely fluffy.

"What are you gonna call her?" Marya asked taking the small cat from James.

"Shadow." He smiled again and cuddling the cat in his arm.

As the two enjoyed the company of their new pets, they realized that they couldn't be more excited to head to school.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"On September the 1supst/sup, Marya, James, Kadri and Ruslan arrived at King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. They were beyond excited to be starting at school, although they both agreed they would miss home in Holyhead and come back for Christmas, but left Easter an open topic. They couldn't be sure if any future friends would be staying at school for Easter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"They walked through the barrier in between platforms nine and ten, onto platform 9 ¾. The train before them was a scarlet engine that read em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hogwarts Express/em with multiple carriages attached behind it. Mr. Potter helped James lift his trunk up into the train and Berk helped Marya with hers, Kadri and Ruslan placed theirs in after and the three younger Bardakçis said goodbye to their parents and oldest brother and, along with James, hoisted themselves and their owls onto the train./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"They found one compartment with a boy with shoulder length black hair, he was getting quite a talking to by a girl with blonde hair, who was wearing Slytherin robes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Do you mind if we sit in here?" Marya interrupted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Do what you want," the girl said. She looked over James and Marya, once she realized that Kadri and Ruslan were standing behind them, and strutted between them. "I was just leaving."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Can we sit in here with you?" Marya asked the boy, he nodded and James and Marya entered the compartment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I'll be in the Prefects carriage if you need me, Marya," Kadri as of last year had been made a Gryffindor Prefect./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Okay," Marya replied setting her new Barn Owl onto one of the seats in the compartment, in its cage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Yeah and Marya, I'll find you later and introduce you to our Quidditch Captain, we're going to need a new Seeker next year." Ruslan turned to walk down the train, "Oh yeah!" He handed her a few Galleons, "For the witch with the food trolley."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Thanks, Rus," and he left too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"After a split second of awkward silence between the two friends and the boy with black hair, James introduced himself, "I'm James Potter, this is Marya."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Marya Bardakçi," Marya smiled, "What's your name?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I'm Sirius, Sirius Black,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Both Marya and James were shocked, this boy didn't act like any of his family members. The Potters and the Bardakçis were blood-traitors, but only for tolerating Muggles and Muggle-borns, although some would call them sympathizers. Mr. Bardakçi told them they didn't mind inclusion of muggle-borns into the Wizarding world because if only pure-bloods were in on magic, there would be a lot of interfamily relationships./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Wait, so you're a Bardakçi?" Sirius asked Marya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She nodded, "Yeah, why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""My cousin told me that your brother's a really good Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? And that your other brother is a really good Potioneer and Duellist! She said something about your oldest brother too, that he's a magizoologist?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Almost, Ruslan is a beater, Kadri's super smart and Berk is a Dragonologist, he works in Romania."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""That's really cool! I'm a Harpies fan too!" he added at the end. "Your mum's their director isn't she?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I was thinking you were going to ask that first, but yeah, she is."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Do you play Quidditch, Sirius?" James asked, he greatly enjoyed playing with Ruslan, Kadri, Marya and Mrs. Bardakçi during summers and racing along the beach with Marya during the last few school years./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""No, I've ridden a broom before though." Sirius shook his head. "Anyways, he looked at them again, but this time with a mischievous look in his eyes. "What houses do you think you'll be sorted into?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I hadn't really given it much thought," James said, "But my dad was in Gryffindor, and my mum was a Hufflepuff."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""But he's not nice enough to be a Hufflepuff, so I'll probably be stuck with him if I am in Gryffindor." Marya smirked, punching James on the shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""You think you'll be in Gryffindor then?" Sirius asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Marya nodded, "I mean, I think so, all of my brother's are, and Berk was too when he was at school. But My dad was a Ravenclaw, Kadri almost was too, but he'll duel anyone at the drop of a hat, so he was put in Gryffindor. My mum was a Hufflepuff, though, I really want to play Quidditch second year with my brother rather than against him. What about you? Are you hoping to be in Slytherin?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Sirius, surprisingly, shook his head, "Truthfully, I don't really agree with my family's views. It's all really stupid, and if I don't get put in Slytherin, it shouldn't make a difference, it's not like Slytherin doesn't have muggle-born or half-blood students, or blood-traitors for that matter."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"James and Marya became a little defensive at Sirius' use of the word blood-traitor. As they were sure that Pure-Bloods of extreme cases like the Malfoys and the Blacks thought of both of their families in this way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""The whole blood-traitor thing is nonsense though." Sirius added quickly, after seeing the looks on their faces. "I wouldn't mind seeing my cousins faces if I get sorted into Gryffindor, that'd show them for sure! Especially Narcissa, she was the one in here when you were walking in. The only way Slytherin would be worth it would be my cousin Andromeda. I like her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"James wasted no time after to start a game of Exploding Snap with Sirius, Marya watched happily, trying to come up with a name for her owl, which sat on her shoulder as the game went on, deciding on Chippy after he started to pick away at the Black family crest on Sirius bag. The sweet, elderly witch came along soon after that with a trolley of sweets. James, Marya, and their new friend Sirius joyfully munched on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Soon after, Ruslan walked into their compartment with a seventh year girl and a fifth year boy, "Marya, James, this is Allie Muralaivich our current captain and seeker on the team and Todd Walker, Todd will be the captain next year, Todd and Allie, this is my sister Marya and her friend, James Potter."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""First years huh?" Todd was a tall boy with brown hair and freckles, and from his body type, was clearly a chaser on the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Both James and Marya nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Well, Marya, from what your brother tells me you could be our new seeker next year!" Allie said. "You any good?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I'm alright, would rather your opinion though," this made Allie smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Todd, remind me to ask McGonagall if we can watch their first flying lesson and she just how good the two of you can fly. Bye you two, hope you're in Gryffindor!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Todd nodded and followed the swish of Allie's ponytail out of the compartment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""By the way, Marya, you three should put your robes on now, we'll be at school soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Ruslan left and Marya, Sirius and James changed into their brand new, black school robes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Uh, Marya, a little help?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Marya turned to look at both boys to see that Sirius' hair was caught in the knot of his tie, and James' glasses were askew on his face and his tie was stuck around his head. She fell over from laughing so hard, having tied her tie perfectly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""It's not our fault that we're hopeless," James exclaimed. Still stuck in the cravat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""This is the only time I will be showing a boy how to tie a tie." Marya whipped out her wand and said "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Funisio./em" And both of the boys' ties slipped under the collars of their shirts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Where did you learn that?" James asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""From my dad. He uses it to tie my brother's ties for official events."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Well, its clearly useful." Sirius said as the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station./span/p 


End file.
